


Skin in the Game

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Era, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, Frottage, Leeburr primarily with ham on the side, M/M, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: Alexander needs Lee to put in a good word for him with Washington in order to get a command. Burr gets involved.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thinksideways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinksideways/gifts).



> for thinksideways!!! <3

Alexander had never been afraid to do what it took to get ahead in life. He prided himself in his ability to ignore any qualms he had about a particular situation in order to bring himself out on top. It took time, it took effort, but Alexander was more than capable. He didn’t regret what he did in order to become who he was.

Now, an aide-de-camp in the Continental Army, serving directly under General Washington, Alexander had never been more proud of himself. He still, however, wanted more. He knew he was deserving of a command. He was reasonably irate when Washington, a father-figure to him, hand in hand with Congress promoted Charles Lee over him.

Regardless Lee had years of military experience and was very well trained, Alexander still felt bitter. Perhaps Hamilton wasn’t ready for the position of second-in-command, but at this point, anything was better than being a mere aide-de-camp. He brought the issue up with Washington enough that the commander-in-chief finally clenched his jaw and quietly asked Alexander to stop nagging. That final straw was what brought Alexander to Lee’s officer’s tent, fiddling with the hem of his waistcoat as he gathered up the nerve to enter.

If Lee had been promoted, he held some sway over Washington’s decisions. Hamilton just needed something to offer Lee.

Alexander never got the chance to get the nerve to enter the tent. Instead, a voice sounded from behind him. “Hamilton. Can I help you?”

Alex turned, shifting immediately out of the way of the slightly smaller man. Lee peered quizzically at him, his flaxen poof of a dog at his heels. Everything was business as usual. Alexander plastered a smile on his face. “Actually, sir, there is something you can do for me.”

Charles brushed past him with a grunt, Spada zipping between Alex’s legs to enter the tent and curl upon his designated blanket. Lee was already shirking out of his military frock by the time Hamilton had made certain the tent entrance was securely closed behind them, folding the jacket over his chair before sinking into it.

Hamilton stood before his desk, still smiling a little. Lee ignored him completely, taking a leaf of fresh parchment paper from the stack and uncapping his india inkpot. He plucked up a quill, beginning to pen out a missive, and let out a low sigh. Alex began to fidget.

A long few moments passed. Alex swallowed and glanced down at his boots. Lee continued to write. Alexander inspected his nails. Lee fanned the paper a little, the ink drying, then rolled it and sealed it with wax. He placed it to the side, then looked up at Alex.

“Alright. What can I do for you?”

Alex took a low breath. “I’m here to ask a personal favor, General.”

Charles leaned back in his chair, capping his inkpot and setting his quill in the pewter cup sacrificed for holding such instruments. “Is that so?”

“I’d like to ask for a recommendation to General Washington.”

There. Alex’s inquiry had been made. He couldn’t turn back now.

Alexander inspected the General’s face. Lee had paused in his motions, raising one brow. “You understand His Excellency and I are not on the friendliest of terms? Certainly you have seen the infighting. You are his aide.”

Alex opened his mouth to interject, but Charles kept speaking. “What recommendation could you possibly need? You already have his favor.”

Hamilton breathed in again, soft and easy. “I’d like a command, sir.”

Lee barked an incredulous little laugh. “So would half the army. Why should you receive such an honor?”

“I can lead. I can perform my duties better. Sir, just a comment to the General would help.”

Charles looked Hamilton up and down, amused at the tone the usual pusillanimous man had taken on, now, to acquire a favor. “Why would I do that? You said this was a personal favor. What can you do for me?”

There it was. Lee caught on quick. Hamilton wondered if he’d done the same in order to get his promotion, then banished the thought from his mind and rounded the side of Lee’s desk, Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. “I’m certain I can make your words worthwhile, sir.”

Charles blinked. Alexander held his breath and made eye contact with the General. It was very clear Lee understood. Lee hesitated, then inclined his chin, accepting. Alex wanted to cheer.

“On your knees, Hamilton.”

Alex dropped so fast he could feel the bruises bloom under his breeches.

Lee scooted back a little from the desk, legs opening. Alexander settled between them, gingerly resting his hands on Charles’ knees. Charles peered down at him, expression unreadable, and said, “Go on, then. Prove you’re worthy of a command.”

Alexander’s hands went to his throat, and he loosened his cravat a little. He could feel Lee’s eyes burning into him, and it made the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. Gently, he ran his hands up the insides of Lee’s thighs, spreading his legs a little more before coming up the laces of his breeches and beginning to undo them.

Lee made a soft sound. Alex bit back on a grin. If the General was responding vocally already, he was certain his job would be easier than usual. This wasn’t the first time he’d sucked cock to get ahead, and highly doubted it would be the least. Sometimes, depending on the man above him, he left the situations aching himself, his pants markedly tighter.

Alexander fished Lee’s hardening cock from his breeches and leaned up to press an open-mouthed kiss to the crown. Charles hummed softly, and Alexander leaned closer as one hand came down to stroke through his hair. Lee undid the ribbon with one hand, skillfully pulling Hamilton’s hair free of the sloppy ponytail it was in. His fingers curled in Alex’s hair, and Alex found himself being guided down a little.

He licked a stripe up Lee’s length, then glanced up through his eyelashes. Lee grinned. Hamilton smiled back.

The General looked a little more amused at that, then swept the rug out from beneath Alex’s feet by murmuring, “Come now, Hamilton. Surely you wouldn’t expect me to just wish to stuff my cock down your throat?”

“Sir?” Alex found himself saying, already pulling from his own body. He’d offered more than just his mouth on occasion, and it wasn’t something he was above doing again. His legacy was within his grasp. He’d secure it, damn it.

Lee slid his hand through Alex’s hair, then took up a slightly gentler grip. “Go on. Eat me out.”

Alexander snapped back into his body, eyes widening a little. “Oh.” He said, and reached to slip Lee’s breeches further down his legs.

Charles let out a low breath, and Alexander got busy between his thighs. The first flat lave of his tongue over Lee’s entrance made the General tense up, and Alex gently smoothed his hands down his legs. Lee relaxed, and Alexander began to work in earnest. The hand in his hair tightened. Charles’ legs fell further apart, and although it took him a few moments, he started to breathe a little heavier, the occasional mewl slipping past his lips.

Judging from his current reactions, Alex didn’t think it would take much to get Lee to come from being eaten out alone. They were well on their way there when a very familiar voice shattered Alexander’s concentration.

“Charles! I got the report from the-”

Alexander backed off, smacking his head hard on the edge of Charles’ desk. Hamilton yelped, and Charles made a sharp sound of dissatisfaction.

“Aaron,” He growled, and Hamilton looked up, shocked and a little embarrassed, between them. The first thing he noticed was the first-name basis. The second was that Lee was completely fine with having been caught by Burr with his pants down.

Cock hard against his stomach, Hamilton kneeling between his legs, Lee stared Burr down. Burr stood on the other side of his desk, eyes flicking down to Alex to assess the situation. The expenditure report in his hand landed on the desk, and in a flash of movement, Burr reached over the desk, grabbed Lee by his cravat, and hauled him up into a kiss.

Charles moaned into it, and Alex backpedaled out of the way as Burr rounded the desk, still connected to the General at the mouth. Lee reached for Burr, grabbing at his coat and pressing close. It took the two a moment of fumbling, Hamilton stunned on the floor between them, but Lee managed to free himself from his boots, stockings and breeches, and Burr managed to haul him up onto the desk.

Taking Hamilton’s previously held position between Charles’ legs, Aaron sank his hands into Lee’s short hair, using his grip to pull Lee out of the kiss. They gazed at each other, and Charles shifted back a little, curling his legs around Aaron to pull him close.

Aaron settled closer, hands working at Lee’s cravat. It took him a fumbling second, but Burr ripped Lee’s cravat off his neck, hands dropping immediately to hold Charles’ hips. Charles leaned up into Burr’s face for another kiss, and Hamilton stood, shaky and more than surprised.

As he was righting his clothes, Burr and Lee parted from each other, turning their eyes simultaneously onto him. Alex flushed, and Aaron smirked. The sight of his superior officers standing entwined sent a bolt of heat through Alex. The arousal surprised him a little, and he awkwardly smoothed his hands down the front of his waistcoat.

Lee and Burr shared a glanced, and Lee nodded minutely, before returning his attention to Alex. “Would you like to join us, Hamilton? You didn’t finish proving how much you wanted that promotion.”

Alex froze, eyes widening. The invitation seemed acceptable to Burr, who had returned to busying himself with Lee, undoing Charles’ waistcoat and slipping it from his shoulders. Hesitantly, he took a step closer. Lee extended a hand to him, and when Alex took it, Charles pulled at him to close the distance between them.

Hamilton stood at Burr’s side, a little awkward, and leaned in to take the kiss Lee offered. Lee nipped his lower lip, hand releasing Alex’s to slide down his chest. Alex moaned into the kiss when Lee palmed him through his breeches, and Burr mimicked him with a noise of his own as Lee did the same unto him.

Lee broke the kiss with Hamilton to turn to kiss Burr, and Alex watched greedily. He threw himself into the act, shirking his own breeches down and pulling his very interested dick free of his underclothes. Aaron ran his hands down Lee’s sides, making him squirm. Alex glanced at his body, almost curious enough to ask about the various battle scars that marked him. The man was truly as experienced as he said, with all those wounds.

Alex’s eyes followed Burr’s hands, and Aaron slipped two fingers into Lee without warning. Charles made a strangled sound, and Burr smirked, breaking the kiss off. He turned to Alex, and, while scissoring the General open upon his own desk, said, “Alexander. Top drawer, right side, there’s a bottle of oil. Get it for me?”

Alex scrambled to comply, and he when he procured the little vial, he popped it open and offered it to Burr. Burr nodded lazily downward, mumbling something to Lee only the other could hear. Lee nodded, lips parted, face flushed, and Burr accepted the oil. He withdrew his fingers, slathered them in lube, then pressed three promptly back into Charles.

Lee moaned, head tilting back, legs spreading a little further, and Burr grinned. With his free hand, he pulled himself from his breeches and slicked himself up, then again removed his fingers. He replaced them with the head of his cock, lining up and pushing in just a little.

The General squirmed, trying to move closer to take more, and Burr complied, slowly easing into him. Alex watched with dark eyes, swallowing tightly, and stood to the side, dick out, feeling a little awkward. Burr paused, giving Lee a moment to adjust, then patted the desk at Lee’s side. Alex shifted closer again, and very suddenly found Lee’s hand, slick, and wrapped around his cock.

Lee timed his hand to Burr’s thrust, and after they got started, Hamilton found it more than good for him. He draped an arm around Charles, the other bracing himself against the desk, and Lee turned to kiss him. Burr stole a kiss, than gave Lee’s mouth back to Alexander for a moment.

It took a while to work up to it, but eventually, Aaron was pushing Lee back further along the desk, and Lee was laying back compliantly, one leg still hitched over Aaron’s waist. Lee kept his hand on Hamilton’s dick, thumb swiping over the precum beading at the tip. Alex groaned, fucking Lee’s palm, and closed his eyes tightly. Sweat dripped down his brow from the exertion, and Lee’s grip tightened. He steadily got louder, and then Aaron was cursing into Charles’ neck, going rigid atop him.

Lee gasped two cut-off breaths, his back bowing as he came. A few more shaky tugs on Alex’s cock later, and the other was cumming over Lee’s desk. Charles’ hand disappeared, and when Hamilton looked up, Burr was touching his nose to Lee’s still draped atop him, murmuring softly.

“…such a slut, puppy. You knew I was coming back soon, didn’t you? Did you want to get me jealous?”

Lee was grinning, arms draped over Burr’s shoulders, flushed and panting softly, cum on his stomach, enjoying every word that came from Aaron’s mouth. Aaron shifted and slipped free after a long moment, and stood, wiping himself off on Lee’s shirt. He tucked himself away, then wandered to the washbasin to get a damp rag.

Alexander clothed himself, a little awkward again and wondering what came next. Burr and Lee nuzzled together, their actions very obviously easy with familiarity. Burr handed him a rag to clean the desk, and he wiped off the wood before straightening his clothes and nodding.

Hamilton headed towards the door, still a little shaky from his orgasm, when Lee called, “I’ll talk to him.”

Alexander grinned. He’d more than gotten what he wanted.


End file.
